The Contractor will provide logistical and administrative services in support of the activities of four (4) Congressionally mandated national information clearinghouses: the National Arthritis and Musculoskeletal and Skin Diseases Information Clearinghouse; the National Diabetes Information Clearinghouse; the National Digestive Diseases Information Clearinghouse; and the National Kidney and Urologic Diseases Information Clearinghouse.